red moon of the akatsuki
by akatsuki-kitten1
Summary: she thinks she knows all about her parents, but does she really? what will happen when this young, abandoned ninja comes face-to-face with the father who killed her only friend then dissapeared? cookies to those who read it!
1. Hiding place

The cold air and the blackness pressed against my body, and I shivered.

"This tiny cave is totally useless," I mumbled to myself.

I was, at the moment, in a cave that seemed so low that I had to crawl into it.

I pulled my fingers through my once-blue-and-orange-streaked hair, feeling disgusted about how much mud was practically imbedded into it.

This was what, the fifth night I have had to stay in an inadequate shelter in this unwelcoming part of the forest?

Hardly any fresh water or food, no place where I can stay long enough to take a bath, and no home.

If only I hadn't ran away from that fight with that strange man covered in stitches, and had stayed to use my keki genki, I wouldn't have to be constantly running away every time I heard a stupid twig snap!

I was jolted out of my thoughts by just that: a twig snapping.

Well, it wasn't exactly a twig, and it wasn't really a snap.

It sounded more like a tree going "_**CRUCH!**_" as if someone were punching down the entire forest, franticly looking for something… or maybe someone!

My eyes widened as more crashes sounded repeatedly, getting closer and closer with each falling tree.

I was too paralyzed with fear to run away as I remembered how the man who had chased me away from my previous home had super human strength.

But I had never thought that he would have that much power, and I guessed that what strength he had shown me earlier in the week was merely a small sample of what he could truly do.

The past few days, I have only been alerted to his presence long enough before he came to run away by his loud-mouthed companion.

I was snapped out of my thoughts once again into the horrifying reality by the tree directly outside my tiny cave falling to the ground with a deafening smash.

As I took my arms away from my face, I saw both of the men standing there, where the tree had been.

You know that satisfied look on a person's face after they've just finished about a dozen doughnuts?

Well, the annoying one had that look on his face.

I saw the fist of Mr. Stitches coming towards my face, and then I felt only pain for a split second before everything went black.

(**Kakuzu's POV**)

"Are you SURE that this is the girl?" Hidan grumbled.

"You DO remember what happened to us when we brought in the last girl, right? She wasn't her, and Leader ripped out and burned four of your five hearts, and chopped me up into tiny pieces! You can't imagine how much pain you feel when your head is severed from your body!" screamed the immortal.

I looked at the girl; her short once blue and orange hair draped across her pale face, and said "Yes, this is definitely her."

I picked up the girl and slung her over my shoulder, praying that my punch hadn't been enough to kill/ fatally injure her.

If she died, then Leader Pein would definitely kill him and, somehow, Hidan.

She was, after all, Pein's daughter.

**Author's note:**

**Me: Please review! This is my very first ever fan fiction that I have actually made without, ahem, "borrowing" ideas from other stories and/or people…**

**I hope that you like it so far!**

**BTW, the first person to review and answer this question will be able to name this character! The question is: what village is Hidan from? (Rain, mist, clouds, etc.)**

**Hidan: Oi! Why the f*** are you asking them? Those f****** shouldn't HAVE to tell you what village I'm from! And why don't you just name the girl what I would name her?**

**Me: number one, I honestly don't remember what village you're from, two, cuz you'd just name her B****! And three, because you, my masochistic friend, are a psychopath!**

**Hidan: …So?**

**Me: Well, anyway… Remember; what would Pein name his daughter?**

**Oh! I'm also making another fan fiction! It's about the akatsuki, of course… but it's called Kittens of the Red Cloud.**

**Lol! ^.^**

**(Hidan: I still think that you should let me name her…)**


	2. Where am I?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I just didn't get any reviews that told me what I should name the girl, and the lack of reviews stole some of my inspiration.**

… **if anyone does read this, then I apologize for making you wait so long for this, but I am still taking suggestions for what pairing, if any, the girl should be in.**

**Please review and vote for one of the following:**

**Deidara**

**Kisame**

**Itachi**

**Hidan**

**Kakuzu**

**Sasori**

**Tobi/Madara**

**Zetsu.**

**Please please oh pretty please suggest me to some of your friends! ^.\|| (lol, it's a deidara face! XD)**

HIDAN'S POV

Kakuzu had been silent the entire way back to the hide out so far.

My best guess is that he doesn't want to risk waking up the girl who is currently slung over his shoulder.

From what little I actually paid attention to when Leader Pein was explaining the mission, if she used her Kekkei genkai on us, we would be screwed.

The only thing that really confused Hidan about what little he had heard about the mission from leader was why he had said that she hated using her kekkei genkai.

I mean, if she's so powerful with it, why doesn't she use it?

When we first attacked her, she seemed to talk to herself for a while when she was dodging our attacks.

Somehow, she reminded me a little of Zetsu…

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Kakuzu said "Hey, you alright? You haven't tried to annoy me the entire time since we got the girl… you're not plotting to do anything to this girl, are you? Cus Pein would kill you if you did anything to his daughter."

"…"

"…"

"His WHAT? This scrawny little excuse for a rouge ninja is Pein's own DAUGHTER? Biologically?"

Kakuzu just sighed, while I continued to rant on about how the girl looked almost nothing like Pein, how Pein should be ashamed for telling them that they were not allowed to have kids and then telling them to get his, along with lots of other things.

**YURA'S POV**

I slowly woke up to a bright light shinning in my eyes.

My first reaction was to jump up and kill anyone who was in my way, but when I tried to move, my head screamed out in pain, and my arms and legs felt as though they were made of stone.

It was then that I became aware of voices.

I couldn't understand what they were saying at first, though I could make out the beeping of something that must have been a heart monitor, since when the adrenaline started to dump into my veins when I realized I couldn't move, the beeping speed sky rocketed.

"Hey, look! It seems as though she's finally waking up!" I heard as the haze that clouded my mind began to lift.

My vision began to get clearer, and the light that was being shown in my eyes left, leaving me looking up at a white ceiling.

"Wh… where am… I…" I croaked quietly, beginning to go into ultra panic mode as I made out shapes of people standing around me.

"Calm down, un" said a voice coming from my right side.

I turned my head with much difficulty and pain, trying to focus on the blurry shape.

When I was finally able to concentrate hard enough to see clearly, I was both confused and frightened by what I saw.

The thing that confused me was that one of the people beside the hospital bed that I was laying on, the one who had spoken, looked like a girl, but sounded like a guy.

What terrified me was that I could see many more people in the room, some of who seemed familiar, but among them were the two people who had attacked me: the annoying one and the super strong one.

My breath caught in my throat and I could feel my eyes widen a considerable amount as one of the people, a man who had bright orange hair, strange eyes and piercings all over his face walked over to the bed and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

He reminded me of someone from a long time ago, from a time that my mind has tried to block out because of the pain that it cost me.

I remembered a man who looked almost exactly like him killing someone, someone who I had held close to me…

Realization struck me as I remembered who he was, and I began to hyperventilate a little.

The panic caused me to begin to black out again, but not before I felt the man take my hand in his two, and say "It's alright, Yura. Daddy's here to take care of you now. You won't have to be alone any longer."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Thank you so much to Karin Kurosaki 1for reviewing my story! You're awesome!**

**And also, thank you to Miko Hayashi for PM-ing me an idea for Yura's name!**

…**please review, it makes me feel not so hated…! :')**

**Lol! ^.^**


	3. flashbacks

**AUTHOR'S NOTE ^. ^**

**Hiya! Kyoko here! I am so sorry for taking so long to update, but I have play practice for two plays, and school kills me! -_-'**

**Anyway, I am first going to thank those of you who were kind enough to review! They are…:**

**Yuti-chan**

**Secluded yet social**

**AkatsukiTomboyKid**

**Nemo-chan**

**Karin Kurosaki 1**

**Deidara's dragon.**

**Thank you so, so much for reviewing!**

**Another quick thing, I will not put in any pairings in this chapter, so that all you guys have more info on Yuri's personality and past.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sasori's POV**

So Pein has a daughter now?

What did he say her name was, Yami, Tura, Ari, something weird like that?

Yura!

That's what it was!

"NO!" screamed a grief stricken, high-pitched wail behind me.

I whirled around, thinking that I would find the heart monitor a flat line, and Konan kneeling beside Yura's bed, crying because she hadn't seen a girl that she had not seen another girl that she didn't have to kill or give a massage to for over six years.

Instead, I saw Kakuzu trying to hold down a sobbing, still unconscious, thrashing girl onto the hospital bed with his little string thingies with some difficulty.

If this girl was nearly as much trouble when she was awake as when she was unconscious, then these were going to be a very interesting next few days for her to acclimate to being an akatsuki member.

I sighed, and walked out of the room.

I didn't have the time or patience to stand here and wait for her to wake up again, so I just went back to my room that I shared with Deidara to work on Hiraku: he was pulling a bit to the right lately…

**PEIN'S POV**

I was pacing around the room for almost an hour before all of the akatsuki, minus Kakuzu, had left the medic room.

When I heard a rustling noise behind me, I spun around with my epic ninja reflexes (sorry, I just had to make Pein think that! XD) and smiled when I saw my daughter open her eyes.

My smile quickly turned to a worried frown, however, when she winced and let out a strangled cry of pure pain and held a hand up to her head.

I could tell that my eyes had gone a scary, icy orange, yes that is possible, as I had turned to Kakuzu, who had edged to the front of the room, heading for the door.

"Oh, Kakuzu?" I hardly whispered."Exactly how hard did you hit Yuri? Because it would seem as though she is in a hell of a lot of pain."

Kakuzu sweat-dropped and nervously rubbed the back of his neck and explained "Err, well, um, we kind of chased her for a couple of a days, so she was pretty weak when we found her… I tried to hit her barely hard enough to knock her out, but she was a bit too weak to stand it… BUT SHE'LL LIVE!"

He screamed the last part as he flew across the room and smashed through the wall, revealing a very pissed of Hidan.

I was drawn away from the pair who was now fighting to go back to my semi-conscious daughter.

After I had sat by her side for a while, I heard her whisper something.

I leaned closer to hear what she had to say, and my heart almost stopped with the guilt that poured over me when she muttered the words "I will never forgive you for what you did to Mada, or how you left me. I hate you… 'Daddy.'" She grumbled the very last part with hate, carefully laced with just the right amount of sarcasm; it was the perfect mix, coming out with a heart-shattering sentence.

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!**_

(Author's note… **bold = Pein's flashback POV **and _Italics= Yura's flashback POV)_

_It was a peaceful night._

**I could sense that something bad was about to happen.**

_The sleepover had been going great._

**Her friend could not be trusted.**

_My parents had gone to bed quite some time ago._

**I was waiting for them to go to sleep, watching them in the shadows.**

_Mada and I began playing 'tag'._

**Mada began chasing Yuri, reaching for a kunai.**

_I heard a strange laugh from my best friend._

**He cackled as he raised the weapon over his head, about ready to strike down on my, MY daughter.**

_Something warm and wet drenched my back._

**I had only enough time to block the strike with me arm, a deep gash appearing on my lower arm.**

_I turned and screamed._

**I heard Yura scream, and knew that this looked soooooo bad, since I now had the kunai in my hand after whisking it away from Mada.**

_Mada was covered in blood, and Daddy was holding a kunai._

**My blood had scattered on Mada's face and cloths.**

_I felt my head grow fuzzy, and everything went black._

**I heard Yura fall down, and knew that she had fainted.**

_I woke up to my dark, silent room._

**Where am I?**

_I looked over to see Mada, dead._

**Last I remember, Mada tried to kill me, so I killed him first before somebody knocked me out from behind.**

_Daddy killed Mada, my one and only friend!_

**Where are Yura and Konan?**

_Where did Daddy go? And where's Mommy? Was she in on this also?_

"**Pein? Is that you?" I heard Konan's voice say from the other side of the totally dark room.**

_I ran around the house, but nobody was there. Mommy and Daddy abandoned me!_

**Please, Yura, forgive Mommy and me.**

_I will never forgive them! They killed Mada and left me!_

**We will find you, Yura. And we will keep you safe when we do.**

_I have to leave! They might come back to kill me! But I have no relatives, so I will have to use what little ninja training I have to survive on my own._

**Please, Yura. Do not hate me, and please find out the truth about Mada.**

_I hate you, Daddy, and I will avenge Mada._

_**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, KAI!**_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kakuzu, who had chopped off Hidan's head and hidden it somewhere where nobody could hear it.

"So, what will this girl be like when she wakes up? Because, as the doctor, I think that I have the right to know." He said to me, his voice clearly saying that this was a respectful command.

"Well, by now, according to all other cases of kids being taken away from their parents and then thinking that it was on purpose by their parents, she will hate human contact, be anti-social, and she will still have her MPD (for those of you who don't know what that is, it means that she has multiple personality disorder), but her most dominant personality is still going to be boyish and sort of a devious mind that is always searching for a way to entertain herself by making people fight," I said in one breath.

I began walking back out of the room, but remembered something at the last second and said over my shoulder, "oh, and if she wakes up, do NOT make her super angry, or she will use her Kekkie Genkai on you, and you will find out what it is the hard way."

I saw Kakuzu's eye twitch out of the corner of mine, and he slowly backed away from the totally out cold teen laying on the hospital bed.

If he was this afraid when she was asleep, then he would have five heart attacks when she woke up.

The thought made me smirk as I walked down the hall to mine and Konan's room, which was empty, since Konan was out on a mission and had not yet received the news.

Though, behind all of the quirky comments, I was crying on the inside, praying that she would not kill us all out of rage and spite when she woke up, and that she would still be the Yura that I knew and love.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**Me: I am so so so so SO sorry for taking so long to update, but between school and the two plays that I am in, I hardly ever get any time to myself! -_-"**

**Yura: Oi! When the hell am I going to wake up all the way! I need to do something other than get punched in the face… I WANNA PRANK KUZU AND HIDI!**

**Kakuzu: *slowly edges away…* scary bi-otch…**

**Me: KUZU, GET YOU'RE A** BACK HERE! YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YURA'S CONCUSION THAT **_**YOU**_** SO KINDLY GAVE HER!**

**Anyways, I would really appreciate if you guys could review and tell me what you would like to be the pairing, if any!**

**Kyoko, over and out! Lol! ^.^**


	4. waking up

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

***bows* I am so sorry for taking this long to update again!**

**There is really not much to say that I haven't already said, so I'll just give you the standings for the pairing:**

**Tobi/Madara-1**

**Deidara- 1 ½**

**Others- 0**

**Please tell me what your pairing ideas are! And I would love to hear any suggestions! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**KAKUZU'S POV.**

Something was definitely going on.

The signs were A) the girl was glowing dark purple, B) her eyes were open, and had changed from gray to red, and C) SHE WAS FREAKING ABOUT TO CRASH HER NOW-CLAWED HAND INTO MY THROAT!

I had just enough time to dodge her hand before it slammed into the wall behind me, shattering a huge portion of it into a million little splinters.

I did not, however, have enough time to dodge her other hand that seemed to come out of nowhere.

It latched onto my neck, and I expected to have my throat crushed at any point in the next milliseconds, but instead, a strange sense of calm enveloped me.

I felt as though everything was fine, like I was back at home, all those tens of years ago, before that horrible accident that gave me the stitches, before I had even turned eight, and everything that had happened was just a bad dream .

I felt like I was floating, and I realized that it was because I couldn't breathe.

The b**** was cutting off my airway, but I didn't care, I didn't even struggle.

I looked into Yura's now red eyes, and then something strange happened; she flew off of me, her hand leaving my throat.

The sense of calm and peace immediately vanished, leaving me gasping for breath on the ground.

When I had finally caught my breath, I tried to stand up, but it seemed as though all of my energy had been drained out of me.

I fell, and watched from the floor helplessly as Sasori tried to control her with his chakra strings.

All that he had managed to do was get her to turn on him, a scream erupting from her throat that did not seem to be this world, but like two demons screeching at the same time.

I tried to use my strings to help Sasori, but as I held out my arm, I saw no stitches!

Instead, I saw them on YURA!

She was, at this point, in the process of trying to pin Sasori to the wall, just as she had done with me, only using my own jutsu.

And if a certain Uchiha hadn't shown up right about then, I am almost positive that we would have both died that day, but he did appear, and we didn't die.

**ITACHI'S POV**

I had been in my room, peacefully minding my own business, when I had heard a huge crash coming from the medic room.

I am so glad, even if I don't show it, that I had gone to investigate.

If I hadn't, then I would have not been able to save Sasori and Kakuzu.

I walked in on Yura standing in the middle of the room, her eyes were red and she was glowing purple.

I heard her talking as she walked up to Sasori, who had somehow gotten trapped underneath an upturned table.

She was saying "Well, should we kill him? **Yes, of COURSE we should kill him! He got in our way! **But he hasn't done anything to us yet, so if we kill him now, we cannot justify it… **but then it will show weakness, and Dad will use that weakness. We must show that we will kill if we must! No matter what, we have to kill those who threaten our existence and survival!**"

I was shocked that she was acting like Zetsu, but then again, she might have picked up some of his chakra from the walls, and I knew what her Kekkie genkai was, since I had "accidently" read part of her file; stealing others' jutsus, kekkie genkie, and energy, sometimes even going so far as to taking their life force.

She paused for a moment, probably to build up chakra for a finishing strike on Sasori, and I took this chance to attack.

Within moments, I had put Yura under a genjutsu, and taken the near-unconscious Kakuzu and the freaked out Sasori to safety, and believe me, they are very heavy!

As soon as I could breath (the genjutsu I had used took most of my chakra to sustain) I yelled for Pein.

I released the jutsu as soon as he appeared, and within a few seconds, he had put a chakra seal on Yura's forehead, tied her, while she was still screaming, to the medic bed, and had injected her with something to stop her adrenaline rush while still keeping her awake.

Not only had Pein showed up, but everyone else (minus Konan, Hidan, and Zetsu) had too.

Her Purple glow slowly faded, her claws melted back into human fingernails, and her eyes went back to their normal state.

She was now just lying there, glaring at us with a look that could rival Pein's scary "I will kill you slowly and painfully now" face.

Even I shuddered at the icy eyes.

**YURA'S POV**

I hated all of them instantly: the red-head and weasel-face for butting in on my attempt to kill stitches, stitches for hitting me in the head, the loud one just because he was loud, the blond because he looked like a girl, dad because he killed my bff and left, mommy (where is she?) because she was also gone, and everyone else for merely knowing my dad.

If weasel-face hadn't shown up, then I would have been able to drain all of the red-head's energy, chakra, kekkie genkai, and jutsus.

Then I could have used the strength from Stitches to bust out, and used the redhead's weird chakra strings to keep everyone at bay while I escaped!

I was so angry that I didn't notice the blunette in the doorway until she let out a small sob.

I turned to her, but the glare instantly disappeared when I saw her face.

Her blue hair, her eyes, even the sound of hr sobs; they were all the same as when I was just a little girl, and she was crying in joy because I had mastered the clone jutsu on the very first try.

I hardly noticed when she rushed over to me and almost crushed me in a hug.

Once I had registered this, I broke down into sobs, so that both of us were crying.

My mother, the one person I had thought would never see me again, the one person I thought was gone forever, was here.

Betrayal and love battled inside of me.

Betrayal because she did not appear to be held here by force, so she must still be with Dad.

And love because she had always taken my side on any of my and dad's small disagreements, and she was my mother.

I do not know how long we stayed like that, me tied to the bed , Mommy hugging me, both of us crying, both of us totally ignoring who was around us.

At some point, however, Dad and the other strange men left, leaving me and Mom.

After a while, she pulled back, sat down on the edge of the bed, and just looked at me lovingly.

She brushed some of my scraggly bangs out of my face, and whispered "look at you, Yura. You are so beautiful. I can hardly believe that my little baby has grown up, and I didn't get to see it."

She bent down, kissed my forehead, and smiled at me.

"Mommy... wh-why did you leave me…? I was all alone for so long…" I half sobbed, hating how weak and vulnerable I felt when I was like this; scared, sad, and defenseless.

"I am so, so sorry, baby. I didn't want to leave you, but I was knocked out and taken away to someplace far away from our house."

No matter how much I would doubt anything that Dad said to me, I could trust Mommy.

"Hey, sweetie, how's about we go on a shopping trip? Those old, tattered clothes can't be very comfortable…" she said, looking at my black ninja pants and once-white-and-now-brown, green, and red stained tank top

I nodded, temporarily too happy that my mommy was here now to remember my endless anger at and want to kill Dad.

She undid the ties, and helped me sit up.

She took my hand, and led me out side through the giant hole in the wall that had apparently been made by me.

_Wow, is that all the damage that I did? _I thought as I looked back on the comparatively small hole in the wall. _Usually the entire wall would have been smashed into even smaller bits…_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Me: *Sobs* I am the worst at updating ever! D,, I am supper supper SUPER sorry for making you who take the time out of your day/night to read my story wait for so freaking long!**

**Akatsuki: (what a crybaby…)**

**Yura: *glares at akatsuki* don't worry, Kyoko! I can finish up the note so that you can sulk in your emo corner!**

**Me: thnx… *sulks in corner***

**Yura: well, Kyoko A.K.A. akatsuki-kitten1 does not own any of the akatsuki members. She only owns me, the plot, and other OC's that may appear in this story. Oh, and Kyoko put up another chapter after this one to try and make up for a little bit of the lost time! And please do not forget to review!**

**Kyoko, over and out! ^.^**


End file.
